New Blood of Nazarick
by jason wu
Summary: Naoya Hoshino is fairly well off considering the Shit hole of a world 22nd Century Japan is, but one day the fast food worker gets crippled from the waist down. Watch as he lives again in a virtual world that he grows to enjoy.


**You know, I really feel like a damn hypocrite now. I mean as a reader, I always feel a bit annoyed when an author doesn't update a fic I like in a while and yet here I am doing the same damn thing. Honestly, it's not that I have no idea how to proceed regarding the Light of False Hope but it's just that I have little motivation writing it now that so many months had passed since I even touched the chapter that I was working on.**

**Regarding Fate New World... that's going to have to be put on the back burner for now. Hopefully I can continue them once I get the creative juices flowing again which I hope writing this smaller scale fic does.**

**Also, got to give thanks to DarkSinner666. The Bold sections were stolen... er, inspired by his fic The Domino Effect.**

* * *

Sometimes life really sucks, it really does. Naoya Hoshino was an average middle-class citizen of Japan entering his mid-twenties. Being middle-class might not seem like something to be proud of but in the 22nd century; that was borderline living in luxury.

Most of the world's population in the year 2126 AD lived outside the Domed cities were pollution turned the once beautiful blue skies into a dreary and poisonous gray. The lower class would kill and sell their own kidneys just to be allowed to live in a Domed city like where he was residing, the quality of life couldn't be compared. It was akin to the difference between heaven and hell.

Naoya Hoshino was appealing to the eye, he stood out like a sore thumb in Japan. He had jet black slight messy hair that somehow seemed stylish rather than lazy. The man towered over his fellow countrymen with a height of 190.5 centimeters or six foot three.

…

Or he would have been if he could actually stand. See, Naoya was a cripple and has been for the past four months. Perhaps this needs some light to be shed?

Despite actually finishing his college education which spanned over the course of six and a half years, the black-haired youth worked as an assistant manager in a fast-food restaurant chain called Wild Turkey Burger. As embarrassing as it sounds, the pay was pretty damn good. At the very least, it paid more than the average Salary man.

_Somewhere, hundreds of miles away a certain plain Salaryman living in a tiny apartment complex named Suzuki Satoru sneezed violently spitting out his steak-flavored meat gel dinner all over his coffee table which he got on the side of the road in a split shot gun pattern._

_ Sure, the wood was old, and the glass was dirty and tainted a piss colored yellow with a few cracks on it… but it was till serviceable. …At least, it would have been a waste to spend his precious yen on a table that he spent at most ten minutes a day around. Speaking of waste… that was a waste of a perfectly good 220 Yen dinner… time to bring out the nutrient supplement pills._

Anyways, as the assistant manager his duties were plenty, from basic stock management, paperwork, training new employees to even somethings as basic running the cash register. The most stressful however is firing employees… most of the time. seriously, when that one dude was two hours late every few days it shouldn't come as a surprise.

Because of this Naoya assumed some people held grudges against him however erroneous and foolish it may be. He could remember the day that 'accident' like it was yesterday.

* * *

** January 12, 2126 AD Four Months Ago**

_Naoya sighed heavily through his nose and ran his hand through his messy hair. Sometimes he wondered just what the hell he was doing with his life, he sure as hell didn't go through six damn years of mind grueling college to work at what was essentially an upper end fast food burger joint._

_He wanted to be a professional book author or Mangaka someday! His dark steel colored eyes shined with a child-like glimmer of light thinking of that future. The twenty-five-year-old grew up on those silly Isekai sent to another world type Light Novels and Manga from the early 2000's. The entertainment from the previous century was better than the shit they showed now by a landslide._

_Not to sound ungrateful or anything since it was his mother's connections that got him that job and it paid the bills and then some. The owner was probably the closest thing to a father he had in his life too, so the work was never too difficult and overwhelming. One fault with that man though, he lacked a spine and caved under pressure quite easily; a coward through and through. Since the black-haired male worked up to assistant manager status, it became his role to lay off staff… and that sucked. Naoya Hoshino had lost handful of friendships due to this. Sure, he told himself that anyone who couldn't understand the fact that it wasn't truly his call to make on who gets fired or not and that it's truly nothing personal doesn't deserve to be his friend in the first place but… it still stung at times._

_Maybe he was the weird one getting attached to relationships that was only a few months in the making but it felt like Naoya had wasted his time._

_The one he fired today was an exception though. From day one, this guy was lazy, rude, and didn't show a once of respect to authority. All in all, Naoya felt a strange sense of malicious glee seeing the look on that guy's face when he told the bastard that he's getting laid off._

_**FUCKING PRICELESS!**_

_The tip of Tai's ears turned into such a deep shade of red, like he was unknowingly fed a fistful of ghost peppers. If one of those elitist art folks were around, they would have probably had to christen a name for that new color._

_It took every shred of willpower for Naoya to stop himself from bursting out laughing in front of his face._

* * *

**Present (First Person POV)**

The next thing that happened was me was Tai sneaking up on me when I was turning around a corner and being pushed in front of a speeding Honda Civic. In hindsight, I had always thought that guy was an asshole and felt some off-putting vibes from the guy that was ignored for the sake of maintaining peace and stability in the workplace.

The bright side is I didn't lose my job due to my physical limitations. Crippled from the waist down, lost and an eye and a damn arm. Thankfully robotic arms became far more sophisticated around fifty years ago and can be connected Neuro-Nano Interface to function as well as any regular arm.

And the artificial eye I got was fucking awesome! It looked cool, glowed blue and functioned as a camera.

If anything, I get paid the same amount of Yen for doing a fraction of the work. Sure, there was an increase in the amount of paper and office work… probably around triple but it wasn't unbearable.

What was unbearable was the fact that he couldn't walk, I surprisingly missed that more than I thought I would. Due to how polluted the world was, traveling to other countries and even simply enjoying nature was a thing of the past. A leisurely stroll was limited to the Domed City and trust me, if you lived in one your whole life it gets old really quick.

Taking that into consideration, it was no surprise that it grew so popular in a mere six months. It referring to the copy of the game with a rather… bland cover. A gigantic leafless tree in the background on the verge of rotting with a bunch of cartoonish looking monsters and elves in various Superhero JoJo poses, it looked absolutely ridiculous. It was aptly named Yggdrasil developed by TakeSoft, a company that my so-called father either owns or holds stocks in.

See, in simplest terms I was a bastard; a child of a whore and some rich guy. I love my mother as much as the next guy but that didn't mean he was blind as to what she was. And as much as I wanted to be angry at the old bastard; how the hell do stay mad at a man that didn't even know that you even existed?

Socially speaking, no one really gives a crap either way. Sure, Japan used to hold all those concepts of modesty and familial honor close to heart but the world itself is such a shit hole that only the most elitist and haughty of pricks give two shits about being born from a legitimate union.

At the end of the day, I exist solely due to the fact that a whore forgot to take her birth control pills. My father only knew of me from being informed by the hospital that I was staying at did a blood test and ran the DNA through the system.

He was nice enough to pay for my hospital bills so that certainly was a load off my mind, I probably could have afforded it with my job's salary but his security cushion he had saved up over the years would have taken a big hit.

Cash is king. It had always reign supreme once currency became standardized, money was what allowed him to live in the Domed Cities; the last bastion of life upon the planet, an eco-sphere that is cut off from the rest of the dying world.

Speaking of money, my father made damn sure I gotten every single yen from that bastard Tai that crippled me. His lawyers sure drained the piece of shit dry, not that it would make his life any easier, but it was the principle of the matter.

Tai made his life shit; needless to say, it's only appropriate that I make his life even shitter. Without money he would have no choice but to leave the sanctuary of the Domed Cities and back to the polluted filth outside. And with his little attempted murder stunt he pulled, only the cheapest of labor jobs would be available to him now. The possibility of him rising again in today's society to change his social standing is so close to zero that it might as well be zero.

His former co-worker is going to live in poverty for the rest of his life and that put a rather smug smile on my face. He crippled my legs and thus I crippled his future.

* * *

**Line Break. (Naoya 3****rd**** POV)**

Upon unlocking the electric door lock with a push of a button on his keychain, the blacked haired youth stepped inside his house. It wasn't particularly expensive nor was it big but Naoya took pride in his property. He didn't know why but there's a sense of satisfaction and contentment from owning a house rather than renting an apartment complex. Besides, as a person living by himself; owning a larger house would have been a waste.

He wasn't even all that interested in getting in a relationship either, they just seemed so stressful and to be quite frank, a waste of time. Perhaps it's because he grew up in a single parent household that it caused the Japanese male to put less value on relationships? Not that it really mattered, despite being a very social animal Naoya Hoshino had no issues isolating himself from others.

Ironic considering, he was about to make an account on an MMO where it's expected to have player interactions. The hardwood floor creaked a bit when his shoes planted itself on a certain plank, at first irritated the hell out of Naoya being the perfectionist bastard he was, but now it sort of added charm and character to the property.

The living room was bland and basic, a few rugs here and there, a black sofa that he ordered online that was on sale and had free shipping, a marble counter coffee table which was handmade from a carpenter friend when Naoya mention he wanted one. Sure, it was made out of leftover materials from a previous project but Fumi chan took her precious fee time to make it and he couldn't help but be a bit touched at her consideration.

Fumi chan or more accurately Hifumi Homura and him go way back, she was a kouhai or lower classman from elementary school and up to the end of high school. The brown-haired terror never did go through with college, but she was doing well for herself regardless.

The strangest piece of property he had was an archaic plasma screen TV and old game consoles from the 21st century. The TV wasn't anything special, but it did take Naoya getting an old acquaintance to fix and replace a few internal parts for it to work properly. Good thing underage college kids could be bribed with a few six-packs of beers.

The game consoles costed a small fortune… not really but it did force Naoya to eat instant Ramen and supplement pills for three months to build back up his security cushion in his bank account. The black-haired male wasn't all that much of a gamer, but he did play a few JRPGs occasionally. Old games and entertainment are just so much… better than the shit they release now.

The only reason he was even considering playing an MMO was simple, his father Isshin seemed to be under the impression that Yggdrasil will become the best thing to happen to mankind since they invented sliced bread.

…

Okay, that might be a bit TOO far of a stretch but even the massive critic that existed within him had to acknowledge that copies of this stupid game was selling like wildfire.

Okay he totally lied about that being the only reason he's bothering playing this game. The second reason is supposedly his copy of the game would contain some extra features that no other players would have save perhaps the original Beta Testers themselves.

And that's simply the perk with owning an original copy, god only knows what extra perks he'll get once his father gets word of which account is his. Not that it would be difficult to find out, Naoya only ever uses two emails and all of his information was probably sold off by the hospital by now to make a quick buck.

Fucking corporates.

A small part of him felt a teeny tiny bit of guilt knowing that the game's rigged to his advantage but the other part of him screamed fuck the other people.

Life wasn't fair to begin with, so why should game be either. Besides, if there's one thing consistent among MMOJRPGs, it's that Free to Play Players could never compete with professional Pay to Win Players even with EX Rank Luck.

Shaking his head, Naoya sat his ass down on his gaming chair and placed his VR helmet on his head. Technically due to his surgery, he didn't need to use the VR helmet anymore since his eye and part of his brain has been computerized, but it was better to use the helmet anyways; if nothing else besides saying the battery life on his eye camera.

One extra perk from the accident is the by-product of not having to replace the nano-machines in his blood stream as often. The cerebral nano-machines apparently can recharge themselves from my computer brain's battery life extending their lifespan. In the four months since his surgery, Naoya only had to replace them once compared to the once of month syringe package that he had to buy from the pharmacy.

Not that they were that expensive to replace but it's one less expense on his bills and more money in his pocket was always a good thing.

Cracking open the package, the physical copy of the game Yggdrasil was a tiny thing, it was about the size of a pushpin. One of the wonders of the 22nd century Naoya supposed, plugging it in to Neural Nano-interface at the base of his neck, the Japanese male waited for the game to download.

**Do you wish to download this foreign data from TakeSoft?**

**Yes/No?**

Obviously, he picked yes.

**1%... 5%... 9%... 15%... 24%... 30%... 46%... 55%... 60%... 78%... 87%... 96%... 97%... 98%... 99%...**

Ahhh shit! It's fucking buffering! Wtf! Buffering was a thing of the past, it's sooo last century. If he didn't get this game for free, Naoya would have sued their asses his father's company or no. Buffering was unacceptable for a professional game, and he wasn't even online yet!Two minutes later.

**100%**

Finally!

With a child-like enthusiasm, Naoya in his haste fumbled around the Neural port in a few clumsy attempts to remove the pin sized copy of Yggdrasil. Now that he downloaded the file, it's more or less useless unless he damaged his VR helmet.

Without even looking down at his feet next to where his chair was, the male casually grabbed a black power cable roughly three centimeters across with some sort of plastic covering. With a practiced ease, Naoya took the protective covering off which caused some slippery silver liquid to squirt out of the tube like honey.

Without hesitation, he plugged the tube into his Neural-Nano Interface at the back of his neck and pressed the newly formed YGGDRAIL icon.

Within an instant, the world itself changed. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say his perception of the world changed. With no evidence of the existence like a soul, the brain and nervous system is what defines our reality and with technology like the cerebral nanomachines, even that could be manipulated.

No matter how many times he did this, he could never truly get used to it as a human; ultimately, no matter how much time passes nano-machines is a foreign and not to mention unnatural essence. The fast-food worker had wishfully thought that become part machine this unnerving feeling would eventually go away.

* * *

** (Line Break)**

Upon loading into the game, Naoya felt a tiny bit of awe. Naturally being a game no matter how advanced it was, there's no sense of touch and smell. The silver-lining is that he could 'feel'… actually, Naoya didn't know if feel was the right word to use in this situation.

Well in any case, he could sense his virtual legs respond to his will which is more than he could say about his physical legs.

Looking around his surroundings, Naoya noted that he was in a black void with no lighting besides his center console and the word YGGDRASIL ONLINE in bright fucking gold. Did the game not load properly? Maybe his copy of the game was faulty, after all it did buffer just a few moments ago. Quality control certainly seem to go down these days… that's what corporates get for working their employees like slaves.

**Hello and welcome New YGGDRASIL Player! Thank you for purchasing this game, before you enjoy yourself to your heart's content please read the terms of service and conditions down below.**

The new Player had to bite down a snort, who the hell reads the actual terms of service? Besides, his so-called old man literally owns the company that owns the game or at least is a pretty big deal in said company.

Even supposing his account got banned or something, all he would have to do is send a damn email to the bastard and resolve the issue.

Naoya Hoshino quickly scrolled through the terms and pressed the 'I read the terms and agree' check box and pressed next. Then he added all the personal information like name, age, email, and etc. apparently his name was in the system… damn old man. The new Player would say that's illegal but illegal doesn't mean much these days with how much shit big cash companies get away with. They break so many labor laws and no one bats a damn eye.

**Username:**

Kirito

**Sorry, that username has already been taken. Please try another.**

Naoya clicked his tongue, of course that username has been taken. The black-haired male wondered why he was even surprised.

Mary Sue

**Sorry, that username has already been taken. Please try another.**

…

Gary Stu9000

**Sorry, that username has already been taken. Please try another.**

BallsDeep69

**Sorry, that violates R-18 regulations, please try another.**

… Touch Me?

A certain Silver Paladin of justice in Midgard in the process of distributing justice to the PKing Human scum sneezed violently.

**Sorry, that username has already been taken. Please try another.**

Naoya breathed out heavily, this was why he hated online bullshit, it's like making an email account all over again.

Ok, lets try this one more time. What's the one thing you love besides money?

Isekai Hero

**Your Username has been accepted.**

YESSSSSS! FinallYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

**Thank You for creating your account. Please press next to continue to our Character creation menu.**

Now this got him a bit more excited than before, if there's one thing Yggdrasil is praised for besides it's expansive world, it's the customization the game offers to its player base. At least based on the Player reviews he read a few hours ago, Naoya was that type of person. The type of person who would read the ending of a movie before actually watching it firsthand for himself.

**Welcome to the Character Profile creation, where you can choose from over 1200 different races and classes and level them up. No two Players will ever truly be the same. Please click next to continue.**

Holy FUCK! To be honest that sounds like absolute bull shit if he heard it from anywhere else besides the official game. Huh, guess Yggdrasil is going to be every 100% percent gamer's nightmare for the next ten years or however long the servers stay running.

Without any further delay, he did as he was told and pressed the next button on his console.

While there are over 1200 different options, many of them uses the same beginning Race and held many different evolutions from said beginning Race so it wasn't as much as the game led to believe.

Why be a level 100 Skeleton Mage when one can be a level one hundred Overlord? Naoya doubted anyone could make some min-maxed magical nuke from a damn skeleton that would outperform an Overlord, the supposed final evolution.

…Then again, some people have WAY too much free time in their hands.

The Races were split into three main groups. The smallest group Humanoids which consisted of variations of Humans, Elves, and Dwarves. Not gonna lie but playing as a Humanoid sound as boring as watching paint dry.

Why bother using a Human Avatar when people live their whole damn lives as a damn Human? Elves sound cool if he was trying to design some hot female Avatar but he's not going to be 'that' guy that pretends to be a chick and using a male Elf just seems fruity.

And Dwarf… no just no. well… unless he can somehow make a Dwarf look like Gazel Dwargo from That Time I got Reincarnated as a Slime but that's beside the point. That and if Naoya chooses to use a Dwarf then he'll feel obligated to get crafting type Job Classes out of obligation and respect for role-playing and lore purposes.

Next came the Demi-Humans which were cool but not really his cup of tea. Mainly because he watched too much hentai… err off-brand anime to take these bipedal animals seriously. Though Mermen sounded pretty interesting but limiting at the same time. That and a lot of them were just plain ugly to look at. Not going to lie, he was somewhat disapointed that there's no Tanuki Race or any that looks like a raccoon. Naoya was hoping to run into someone that looked like Raphtalia from Shield Hero.

Next came the largest list out of the three main groups, the Heteromorphic Races. In other word the type of badass monsters that every fantasy story should have.

One could even play as a Golem which in most fantasy settings don't have minds, so it was kind of surprising… though it hit too close to home since Golems were basically magical robots and he was more or less a lame cyborg technically…

He was trying to escape his real-life problems not running back into them.

Maybe a Half-Golem. Those sound cool but probably not. And it does it pretty close to home for the male due to him being part mechanical now.

Naoya then crossed out all Skeleton type Races, not to sound like a hater or anything but they don't look anywhere near as intimidating as they do on paper. Technically they were just bones and all the Japanese worker could think of is the times he treated himself to fried chicken made of actual chicken when he thought of bones.

Suzuki Satoru better known as Momonga sneezed again… did he catch a cold? The Salaryman did use the AC overnight.

A Dullahan or Vampire was frankly the cooler choices for Undead character.

A Birdman… no just no. They just look ridiculous, just why anyone would use them is beyond him.

Brain Eaters where basically Mind Flayer rip-offs; he wondered if there was any psychic type Magic spells in the game. He'd probably gonna pass on this one as well, Brain Eaters have a squid octopus thing for a head and that reminds him of calamari. Tasty fried calamari goodness.

**Congratulations Naoya Hoshino, the Developers has chosen your account to bestow the chance to use the Nephalem Race.**

The hell was a Nephalem? That thing from Diablo? Can the Developers really use something from another franchise, Blizzard did go out of business seventy years back but still…

**Nephalem, a race not to be confused with their sister race, the Nephilim. Unlike the latter borne from the union of Fallen Angels and the daughter of men, Nephalem are a race born from the greatest of Angels and the most powerful of Demon Lords. **

**Nephalems inherit the strength of both Races and cancel the respective weaknesses of Angels and Demonic energy and Demons and Holy energy. The best of both worlds, whether they fall into darkness or be uplifted into light depends on the choices of the Player, their Karma.**

Naoya stopped reading the list and immediately picked the Nephalem. This was probably the 'gift' that his old man mentioned earlier, chances are that he could be the only Nephalem in the game and if there's one thing Naoya liked it's having a limited-edition item. The jealousy of others sometimes male him feel all tingly on the inside.

That and he always found the concept of something embodying polar opposites to be highly fascinating. The duality of nature gives meaning to existence, there is no life without death, and light and dark. Reality is ultimately the contrast between opposites when you really think about it.

Now came the fun part, customization.

* * *

…

This is going to take a while, as an amateur Mangaka, Naoya found it against the calling of his soul to lazily design a half-hearted Avatar. Filled with an inner fire, he quickly began testing out the various shapes and colors. He was going to design a badass even it kills him.

He found it surprising that this race looked rather Humanoid for being heteromorphic category. His Avatar was designed to be of the same height as he was in real life six foot three. Lore wise, the sister race of the Nephalem the Nephilim were giants and were the inspiration of the legends of the heroes of old so as it stands to reason, the Nephalem should be gigantic as well but Naoya decided against that.

Being large meant having a bigger hit box so he would imagine being smaller is better but Naoya had a bit too much self-respect downsizing from his height and thus he found it to be a suitable compromise. While his character wasn't a giant per se, it wasn't exactly short either.

That said, the fool had to confess his one and only sin. Naoya Hoshino was a fucking hypocrite; the black-haired male might hate those who use a female Avatar… he loved the Trap Anime trope where a male character lacks so much masculinity that he looks like a bitch with a dick.

He is well aware of the sheer irony of the situation, Naoya himself had too much pride to make himself a 'manlet' as the foreign western girls like to say but is lacking in any and all shame in making a Trap character. He is a striving Mangaka after all, he has to respect the century old meme.

His character's overall face held soft features and lacked a pronounced jawline that most men have besides the Bishounens or pretty boys and thus making the face look slightly round.

The hair at the sides covered his elongated elf like ears which the Nephalems have inherited from their demonic ancestry. The hair that covered said ears where slightly spiky giving it an almost wild and fiery like appearance.

The hair at the front was a bit tamer in comparison but the bangs covered the majority of his forehead and the bangs covered his right eye in its entirety. The back's hair reached waist length and was stylized in a single thick braid held in place by a bowtie with a silver bell. Finishing off the hairstyle itself was a cowlick or ahoge on top that curled cutely in a vague question mark shape.

Heh, she err he was perfect.

The hair color was a fierce blood-red with a bit of black highlights, it was also strangely intimidating as much as it was beautiful. His eyes was a strange mix of bright blue and deep purple in which one could easily get lost in, a perfect contrast with the harshness of the hair shade.

Naoya debated on whether he should give heterochromia eyes to his Avatar as not only would it look unique but back in the middle ages where the unenlightened people in Europe thought heterochromia was a sign of Satan and witchcraft. Some superstitions were just plain weird, that was why he never got into the whole religion thing. As a matter of fact, religion is at a all time low in the 22nd century but Naoya supposed that it's hard to worship a God when it's literal Hell on Earth.

He ultimately decided against it, he literally spent 3 hours trying to create the best shade of blue/purple and he isn't going to ruin it by randomly making one of the eyes a different color that might ot might not contrast the red hair.

Naoya was never going to admit this but he gave himself an erection when he designed the Avatar's long slender neck, his slim waist and the thinness of his limbs… especially the smooth juicy thighs and pronounced ankles.

Yes, he had and ass and foot fetish. Finally satisfied with the end result, Naoya confirmed his design and pressed continue. The world itself faded to black and his vision alongside with it.

Upon regaining his senses, the male could tell he was in some sort of grassy hill type area. Taking that into consideration, he was probably in Midgard or Alfheim the land of the Elves. At least based on the info he gathered from searching up websites that is.

**Hello Naoya Hoshino, welcome to the world of Yggdrasil. A land where you can forge your own path and destiny. It is up to you to move forward and advance. Don't leave any rock unturned for the mysteries of the world can be found everywhere.**

**Your profile stats are available for viewing. Have Fun. **Before he could, Naoya was interrupted by one of the most obnoxious noises he ever heard.

"Hey Guys!" A rough stereotypical delinquent voice cried out. "Look at what I found!" The teenager judging by his voice had a Human Avatar and was level fifty if the number on his head was any indication. His Username was Kira Yoshikage98 and he's been camping at one of the tutorial spawn points with his comrades to kill Heteromorphic newbies. Firstly, to fulfill the quota of ten thousand kills for that new Job Class he unlocked and secondly, he's an asshole troll.

Heh, a JoJo reference. There's hope for Humanity after all. Naoya bit back the urge to do JoJo pose.

"Ugh," Naoya groaned. "Seriously, just listening to you speak makes us all dumber." Usually he wasn't this rude, but this guy was a part of his shit list. Yes, he was the only one a part of his shit list by merely existing. JoJo fan or not, it's extremely grating to listen to.

"DAfaq did ya jus say?!" Kira Yoshikage98 snarled with an angry emoticon popping up above his head. "Why the hell do you look like a bitch!?"

Kira Yoshikage was actually a bit taken back by just how well made and beautiful the other dude's Avatar was and the deep ass man voice that came out of it. It made him feel gay, not that there's anything wrong with that but he's straight as Heimdall.

"It's a Trap you unenlightened, mutated Inbred bastard!" Naoya or rather Isekai Hero spat out with a vengeance. What kind of Japanese doesn't appreciate traps?

And at that moment Naoya knew he fucked up.

"That TEARS it," His opponent roared out with a vengeance. "**[Maximize Widen Magic Greater Fireball!]**"

And within seconds the scorching flames consumed the Player killing him instantly. What game allows Players to get PKed in the fucking tutorial!


End file.
